The concept of actually monitoring the effects of rotational forces within a valve operator was first practiced by the inventions of Charbonneau et al disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,649 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 850,761. The specific apparatuses disclosed in the Charbonneau patent and patent application do not find application on all valve operator and actuator designs or in all use environments. As a result of the great variety of actuator designs and applications found in operation throughout the country and the world, it has become desirable to create specialized apparatus for measuring rotational force and torque within the valve operator and/or actuator.